Vessels in Antiquity
by Ichiban Cheshire Cat
Summary: The talismans may belong to Section 13, but the power of the talismans is still at large. Can either the Dark Hand or the J-Team harness it before it is too late? **Chapter One up!**
1. Prologue

Okey dokey everybody. What we have here is a Jackie Chan fic (I'm being Queen of the Obvious today), but it is also my first JCA fanfic. Yay me. Basically this is the prologue, mainly to introduce the story. I think this is a pretty original idea. It basically takes place in the second season, after all the demons have been released. If something's out of order or anything, don't hesitate to tell me. I've seen a lot of episodes, but not all of them. And with that little monologue out of the way (^^;), please enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
The small town burned quickly, fiercely, savagely. Huge pillars of fire leapt into the sky, licking at the very foundations of heaven. A wall came crashing down in front of her, the fire streaming out like macabre banners. Yang moaned and dropped to the ground, arms feebly covering her head. The heat of the fire filled her consciousness; it spread all around her, licking at her ceremonial robes like savage beasts. At the very edges of her awareness she heard the foreign army at the walls, their thousands of voices shouting victoriously. Somewhere near her a baby screamed, and out of it all she heard something logical, something that made sense.  
"Yang! Quickly, where are you?" A voice cried. Yang raised her head, desperate to get to the voice, but the flames enclosed her tighter, dancing and jumping, almost as if they were mocking her. A lump filled her throat, and a dry sob escaped her lips. She could never get out of here; she would never ever escape. Tears began to blur her eyes, and she grasped the earth with her hands, clutching it until her knuckles turned white. A house collapsed near her, enshrouded in flames. It missed her by mere inches, but it opened up a previously hidden route. Yang gulped and stood up, her knees shaking. She would make it; she wouldn't die here, not now. Tentatively she took one step, then another.  
An eerie, blood-curling scream rent the air and Yang stopped mid-step. Everything became suddenly silent; it was almost as if the world had become silent. In her mind's eye she could see Shendu, the demon who had murdered their town. Shendu, the one who had enslaved them all. Her heart leapt with the thought that the dragon demon would be vanquished. She was drawn back to reality by another unearthly scream. Then the dragon spoke, and Yang was riveted by words that almost seemed to echo in her mind.  
"Lo Pei," it hissed. "This cannot be. You cannot possibly match the strength of the talismans I have created, and yet you come to vanquish me in my own palace." An audible, eerie whine filled the air, and then the mind voice returned. "But now I see what I have done. The talismans by themselves are not enough; they are not enough without the power of-" A single gasp filled the air, and it seemed almost as if the earth opened up beneath the town. With a shuddering moan a wall of fire leapt from the bare earth to engulf the palace, and the demon Shendu cried in rage. Yang turned her eyes fearfully toward the palace in time to see a wall of green fire rushing at her. It hit her so hard the breath was knocked out of her, then engulfed her, embraced her. It caressed her, and a shock ran across every nerve in her body....  
  
  
Anne gasped and sat up. Her chest was heaving as if she had just run a marathon and cold sweat covered her entire body. She struggled to sit up, but her sheets were entwined tightly around her body. For a moment she struggled to recognize her surroundings, her memory still burning with the images of the doomed town. She forced herself to close her eyes and breathe deeply. Presently she became aware of her own surroundings, of her bed, her paintings, the sound of her cousin typing in the next room. She collapsed back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. A car's headlights swept across the ceiling, and a moment later came the soft purr of its engine. Gradually, Anne began to regain her composure. She sighed and stood up, ignoring the feel of the cold wood floor against her feet.  
These nightmares really bothered her. For several months she had been having them regularly, and it was always the same thing. They had started when she had been in the hospital with pneumonia, and had continued since then. Originally she had chalked them up to feverish hallucinations, but they kept coming back. She had no idea what was going on in the dreams. The name Yang was totally unfamiliar to her, and yet she answered to it in her dreams. Anne shook her head and headed for the kitchen. Usually dreams didn't bother her this much, but this one was so vivid. It also seemed vaguely familiar to her, almost like déjà vu.   
She didn't turn on the light in the kitchen, but instead relied on the light in the fridge. For a moment she rummaged in the overstocked fridge, carefully avoiding some three week old God-knew-what, and emerged with a carton of milk. There was only a small bit of milk left in the bottom so she drank it straight out of the carton. From the other room came the tapping of a keyboard, and Anne curiously headed in there.  
Lys bent over her keyboard, trying to get the report done. It was three in the Goddamn morning and she was stuck on transference of energy. She swore silently, berating herself for not starting it sooner. The computer screen glowed at her, and Lys could have almost sworn that it was mocking her. She was so absorbed in her work that she jumped nearly three feet in the air when Anne touched her shoulder. That was, Anne noted wryly, a new record.  
Lys spun around, eyes wide, panting. Anne could almost swear that she could see the girl's heart beating, and she suppressed a smile. Recognition dawned on her and Lys began to breathe slower. A moment or two later she raised her hand to her forehead and sighed.  
"Christ, Anne, why do you always do that? Waitaminute, what are you doing up so late...erm, early? And are you drinking out of the carton? You won't let me do it! That's no fair."   
Anne smiled and took a last swig from the carton, tossing it neatly in a wastebasket. "My, you're up early. I was just having some trouble sleeping, and I noticed you so diligently working, so I thought I'd see what you were up to." A bit of sarcasm dripped its way into her voice, but Lys ignored it. She turned back to the computer and started typing. For a moment Anne allowed the familiar, almost melodic clicking carry her away. Just as Lys was reaching the part about gravitational energy, however, she sighed. Lys glanced up irritably.  
"Lys, do you ever have...nightmares?" Images from her dream flashed before her eyes and she looked down at Lys. Their eyes met, and for one moment it was as if Anne could see Lys's thoughts. Abruptly Lys turned away and resumed her typing.   
"No," she muttered, but Anne could tell by her tone of voice that she was lying. "Well, not since that one time my brother talked me into watching "The Blob" with him, but that must've been, what, ten years ago?" Lys shuddered at the memory. "I get so little sleep that I have no time to dream, nightmares or no." For a moment the apartment was silent, and then Lys resumed her typing. Anne shook herself away from the computer and moved toward the kitchen, where she splashed her face with water before heading to bed. She did not sleep anymore that night, though; the images were still too fresh in her mind. She was also weighted down with the feeling that something, something big was boiling just over the horizon.  
  
Under the same sky, by the same bay, another being was awake. It used its host body to relentlessly pace across the floor of the abandoned fish warehouse they called home. It hated fish, it hated the warehouse, but most of all, it hated the human it had to share its body with.  
"This operation was another failure, Valmont. You are lucky I cannot move from this wretched body, or...." Shendu hissed, letting the threat hang in the air. For a moment the body shook, and the glowing red eyes reverted to their more-or-less normal gray. Valmont massaged his forehead above the bridge of his nose and sighed miserably.  
"Neither of us is happy about the situation, Shendu, and complaining about it will not make things any better. And it now appears that we are stuck with each other, as the saying goes, until the twelfth of never. Unless you have any bright ideas?" Valmont muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
Shendu hissed, and Valmont's eyes glowed bright red. "All of my ideas, unfortunately, have to do with killing you, something that is obviously out of the question as it stands now!" With a small snort Shendu spat a stream of fire into the ground. "This is something I will relish, if I ever get the chance. Which, as it turns out, I probably won't, since you once again wrecked my chances of leaving this wretched body! You are no better than the drones you hired." Shendu finished contemptuously.   
With a grimace Valmont returned. "Now, there's no need to be so vile about it, chap. Certainly we have not run out of options yet. And I do not understand how you can blame it on me when it was all the fault of that Chan fellow..."  
Shendu hissed, and Valmont's eyes grew red. "Chhhaaaan...and accursed name. Every day he walks the streets is a curse to me. We would not have this problem had you exterminated him when you had the chance!"  
Valmont sighed and rubbed his forehead again. He could feel a migraine coming on, and that wouldn't add anything to his day. "Look, we've been through all this before. Now why don't we call this a night. We can all go to bed, and it'll look that much better in the morning. That's what...."  
Valmont stopped dead. He could feel Shendu stiffen inside of him. It always gave him a fright when the demon did that. His instincts told him to creep away now, while the demon was distracted, but that just wasn't possible. You can't creep from a spirit. Instead he stood still, listening, trying to get a glimpse of what Shendu was staring at so intently. As quickly as it had begun the connection was over, and Shendu hissed thoughtfully. He had felt the power of the talismans again, but that was odd. They were unimportant to him now. Unless....Shendu started. Of course it was, it must be. The vessels. He could sense their power, at least two of them. Possibly more. Victory once again seemed within his grasp.  
"Valmont, I may have a way for you to redeem yourself after all." The demon muttered. "Find me the sheep, that I may free myself."  
Valmont sighed, shaking his head. "Shendu," he said irritably, "the talismans are in Section 13. They are guarded by Chan and his men. My men refuse to go near that hideous man."  
"No, you fool!" The dragon demon snapped. "Have you not been listening? The talismans are worthless! I am speaking of the power of the talismans."  
Valmont rubbed his head and sighed. "Fine. Wonderful. Smashing. Now, how do you propose we get the power without the talismans?"  
Shendu's eyes glowed red. "Listen to me closely, Valmont, and I will try to be sure to put it into words that even you can understand."  
Valmont made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl, but Shendu ignored it.   
"The talismans are of my own creation and were meant to harness the power of the animals of the zodiac. The powers are not complete as they are, and it has been a puzzlement to me why that is so. It has since become apparent to me that these powers are now in the hands of" Shendu paused significantly, "others, who do not realize what has been granted of them."  
Shendu receded and Valmont puzzled this over for a moment before replying, "That's just peachy, Shendu, but what do you suggest we do about it?"  
Shendu flared back to life, his eyes glowing red. "We find these mortals, you fool! Call your worthless enforcers and instruct them to hunt down these...people," the demon spat.  
  
Down the hall, Ratso started out of his sleep. He looked around nervously, then called to another slumbering form.  
"Hey, you guys, you hear something?" He asked nervously. From across the room came a muttered "Shaddap, why dontcha?" and from another direction a show flew his way. He quickly ducked under the covers and grasped his teddy bear tightly.  
"Don't worry, Teddy," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Fin  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? Asleep? You can send any questions or comments you have to ichiban_Cheshire_cat@yahoo.com. And any reviews you might have would be greatly appreciated ^_^ v. 


	2. Chasing After You

Notes: This chapter has more of our favorite enforcers in it, and some more elaboration on the story. Also includes a wild mirror chase! Not to be missed! Read on, adventurous...erm, readers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Jackie Chan adventures or the characters of said show. Jackie Chan and numerous other network executives do. I only claim the characters of my own creation, including, but not limited to, Anne, Lys, and Lucky, as well as others when/if they come. This should be a deterrent to a lawsuit, but if it's not, keep in mind that all I have is a pair of old, dirty socks. Nyah.  
  
Chasing After You  
  
Anne put her hands on her hips and frowned at the room. Her cousin's presence was very evident. An empty pizza box peeked out from under the couch, and a plethora of half empty glasses adorned the coffee table. Lys' mutt Lucky was nosing about the carpet, obviously searching for something edible. His search was hampered by the presence of several large piles of clothing; her cousin had apparently not done her laundry for quite a while.   
All this in itself was not extremely upsetting to Anne; she personally did not care how her cousin lived. It just didn't seem fair that all of Lys' stuff eventually ended up taking over her space as well. They even hypothetically had an agreement about that. Anne shook her head, then sighed despairingly. She wasn't a clean freak, but she did like to have a slightly livable area. Her cousin wasn't going to help her anytime soon, either. The sounds of snoring from the other room merely reinforced what Anne already knew; Lys had pulled an all-nighter to get that paper done. Stooping, she picked up a pile of clothes and threw them in a nearby hamper. She paused to look at her work. It wasn't a lot, but there was already a marked difference in the appearance of the room. The sounds of early morning traffic on the San Francisco street lulled Anne as she bent her back to the task.  
  
Elsewhere, the Dark Hand's enforcers were also bending their backs to their respective tasks. They set about their day a bit awkwardly; they felt a bit dusty after what seemed like months of disuse. Today, though, they had a mission.   
Ratso collapsed into the driver's seat and turned the ignition key while Finn and Chow scrambled into their seats. Finn clutched a round mirror set in a fancy jade and ivory frame adorned with Chinese dragons. He studied it, turning it over in his hands several times and holding it close to his nose to look at it more closely. The thing was definitely a mirror; it had the high polish of a mirror, and it reflected the scenery. It just didn't reflect him, or anyone else for that matter. Finally he shoved it away, shuddering.  
"Man, that thing gives me the creeps." He muttered, setting it in his lap.   
Chow yawned. "It's sposed to be an aid. Ignore it."   
An uncomfortable silence fell over the group as Ratso navigated the streets of San Fran. There was not even the mindless music of the radio to fill the background; it had been ruined months earlier in a fight with Chan. The three men sat nervously for a few seconds before Finn nervously spoke up.  
"Well, it's pretty good to get a job again, ain't it?" There was a chorus of half-hearted yeahs. "Especially one that doesn't have to do with Chan." He added quickly. This elicited a better response.   
"So, all we gotta do is find those animals?" Ratso asked slowly. Finn nodded and Chow smirked.  
"See, that's what Shendude gave us that mirror for. When we find one of those talismany animals, it's sposed to flash a picture of that animal. Easy, huh? I mean, how hard can it be to find something like a rat or a dog? All we have to do is cruise on down to a pet store and bingo! Job's done." Finn grinned and leaned back in his chair leisurely. Now this was what he'd signed on for; this was the easy stuff.  
  
Two hours later a rather more humble group slouched out of a downtown pet store. Ratso now held the mirror, and Finn slid behind the wheel.  
"That's the twentieth store already, and not one animal. What's the deal?" Finn griped.  
"If I have to look at another dog, I'm gonna go bonkers." Chow muttered, absently punching the back of the seat in front of him. Ratso gazed into the mirror, apparently spellbound.  
"Yeah, well at least he's enjoying himself." Finn muttered, pointing to their rather slower associate. Ratso looked up.  
"I really liked all those doggies. Especially that one that licked me. You think Valmont would let me keep it?"  
"Fat chance, amigo. Valmont's not too fond of pets, and Shendu'd probably fry the poor thing." Chow said, crossing his legs and staring at the ceiling.   
Ratso's face fell, and he went back to staring into the mirror. Another silence fell. Finn started to hum, and Chow sat up.  
"Wouldja stop that already?" He snapped. Noticing Ratso's crestfallen face, he punched him in the shoulder. "Cheer up, compadre. It's not like you needed a dog, anyway. Maybe you could talk him into letting you have...I dunno, a rabbit or something."  
Ratso didn't answer. He was apparently spellbound by the little round hunk of glass he held. Chow sat back, muttering something rude. For a moment, nobody spoke.  
"Hey, you guys, whaddayou think this means?" Ratso asked, pointing at the mirror.   
"It means this is all a wild goose chase, that's what it means." Finn grumbled.  
Ratso frowned and scrutinized the mirror. "Actually, it looks more like a sheep than a goose."  
"Yeah, yeah." Finn muttered, not really listening. A second later his eyes grew large and he snapped around to see the mirror. Sure enough, there was something taking form there. He slammed on the brakes, throwing the gang forward in their seats.  
"Learn ta drive, wouldja?" Chow muttered irritably, rubbing his nose. Finnd ignored him.  
"If I know magical seeking items like I do-and you'd better believe I know them-that means a talis...whatever it is we're looking for is nearby." Finn gallantly stepped out of the car. "Let's just hope that mirror dealie has a seeking thingy on it." Finn stepped around the side of the car and casually swiped the mirror from Ratso through the open window. Chow limberly exited the car, leaving Ratso sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Does this mean I can get that doggie?" He asked of the silence.  
  
A few moments later the group stood in front of a rather serene looking red brick apartment building. By the looks of it, it was somewhat old, maybe from the 1920s. A row of large trees was set in the sidewalk in front of the street, and the stone steps had a pleasant worn look to them.   
It was onto these same steps that Chow collapsed, muttering something about "stupid magical junk." Finn nonchalantly leaned against the banister, and Ratso stood awkwardly in front of the steps.  
"So...what now? This cheap piece of junk obviously isn't working, but it's not like we can tell Shendu that..." Finn shuddered, anticipating the demon's reaction to that statement.   
"Maybe if we smash it, he'll give us something that does work." Chow suggested. Finn made a face.  
"Yeah, and do you wanna be the one that tells him we broke it? That's sounds more like a death wish to me."  
"You have any better ideas, brainiac?" Chow said threateningly. Finn stiffened, looking down at his buddy.  
"Ummm...guys?" Ratso said, nervously eyeing the mirror.  
"Not now! Can't you see we're busy?" Growled Finn, viciously glaring at Chow. Ratso scratched his head in confusion.  
"But you might want to see this..."  
"He said, not now!" Chow shouted, jumping to his feet. The mirror simultaneously emitted a bright flash, startling Chow and causing him to tumble down the stairs. Finn watched in amazement as the mirror gently lifted off the ground and slowly rotated so that its polished surface faced the door.  
"Well, whodathunkit?" He said in awe as the mirror completed its rotation. Chow picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off, still staring at the mirror.  
"Whaddaya think it means?" He asked nervously, readjusting his yellow sunglasses so they once again covered his eyes.  
"I think it means we're supposed to go inside," Finn said, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder. As if in response to this, the mirror began pulsing gently. Chow looked at Finn, who shrugged.  
"Ours is not to reason why, etc., etc." He bounded up the stoop and pondered the listing of names. "You suppose we should ring the bell?"  
"No time for that," said Chow, pushing past Finn. Ratso obediently followed. Finn watched them walk by and shrugged, grabbing the mirror before he followed.   
The three paused as they entered a small lobby area. Early morning light shafted in through tall bay windows, artfully spotlighting a few wilted plants. Linoleum-sheathed steps, worn by many generations of feet, led both up and down. A threadbare Oriental rug lay limp in the middle of the floor.  
"Wow," Finn quipped. "This place could really use an interior decorator." He grinned, but nobody laughed.   
"So which way are we supposed to go, oh brilliant one?" Chow asked, fidgeting. Finn shrugged.   
"Don't look at me. Direct all questions to that paper weight." He motioned towards the mirror. "I just work here." The enforcers looked expectantly at the mirror, which rested peacefully in Finn's hands. A moment passed. Finn frowned.  
"What, it's broken already? I just took it out of the box!" He shook the mirror violently. "Hell-o! Do your little glowy spinny thing already, wouldja?" He yelled. Frowning, he looked at it closer. "There's got to be an on switch here somewhere," he muttered. Chow grabbed for the mirror, but Finn held it over his head.  
"Aw, c'mon Finn. You obviously can't work the thing. Lemme have a go." Chow whined. Finn smirked.  
"Naw, I can work the thing. I'm just...testing it." He hefted it higher over his head, and as if on cure, it began to glow. The disco-suited mobster had maybe a half a second to register this before the mirror shot off down the stairs, Finn still attached. Chow and Ratso looked at each other, then loped off after their companion.  
"How do you stop this thing?" Finn cried as the mirror shot down the stairs; he was doing all he could to keep up. After the first landing he wiped out, but the mirror continued to pull him along. He had barely a second to wonder how a two-pound mirror could pull a full-grown man before they shot into a corridor. After stumbling for a moment Finn managed to regain his feet. For a moment he gloated over this, before he ran smack-dab into a door.  
  
Anne stood up slowly and rubbed her back. Over the course of several hours the mess had greatly dissipated, leaving a livable, if slightly untidy, area. With a groan she fell back on the couch. It was pretty hard work cleaning this stuff up. She also had a lurking suspicion that her bout with pneumonia had done something to her lungs, but it didn't do to think about that.  
After taking a moment to catch her breath and give her feet a rest, Anne stood up. She ambled in the general direction of the kitchen, hoping to find something to fill her empty stomach. The second she grabbed the handle of the refrigerator, and loud thump came from the door. She froze, one hand still grasping the refrigerator, and listened.  
  
Finn slowly fell back from the door in a daze. His nose was noticeably more bent than it had been, and his eyes had somehow managed to get swirls on them. He rubbed gingerly at his face as his companions ran up.  
"Was it supposed to do that?" Chow asked, suspiciously examining the mirror, which had fused itself to the door. Ratso shrugged.  
"Ban, I think this thing broke by nose," Finn muttered as he struggled to his feet. Ratso gave him a hand, and they both examined the mirror. The polished surface had fused itself to the door with no apparent supports. Chow had wedged his fingers around the circular mirror as best he could, but it wasn't coming up. He looked at them somewhat helplessly, and Ratso stepped forward. Together they set to prying the mirror off the door. Finn hovered behind them, gingerly examining his face with his hands.  
"I really think it's broken," he said, trying to snap it back into place. Chow finally managed to get leverage on the mirror by placing his feet flat against the door, and, with Ratso's help in holding him up, they were trying to pull it off.  
The door opened.  
  
Almost as soon as she had heard the sound, Anne had carefully crossed to the door. At the foot of the short flight of stairs leading up to the door, she had grabbed an umbrella that sat in the umbrella stand. She stood for a moment with her umbrella poised above her head, listening to the voices outside. It was men; she could tell that much. She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should call the police or open the door. Finally, she made her choice. Grasping the umbrella tightly, she flung open the door.  
She was hardly prepared at all when a small Asian man fell at her feet. She stared at him in shock, then raised her eyes towards the others. There was a very awkward silence as Anne took in the maudlin scene before her. When none of the men made any motions towards her whatsoever, she cleared her throat.  
"Can I help you?" She asked quietly, looking at each of them in turn. Chow scrambled to his feet, and Ratso looked away modestly. Finn, however, sidled up to her.  
"Yeah, Biss...I think by nose ith broken."  
Anne regarded the red-haired man standing in front of her. She made no attempt to hide her suspicion, but he didn't look harmful, so...  
"Why don't I call the doctor? I'll get you an icepack in the meantime." She said. Finn looked very relieved about the icepack, but put out his hand to stop her.  
"Uh...no need to call a doctor....the icepack will do fine." He said swiftly, grinning obsequiously. Anne regarded him calmly, then turned quickly towards the fridge.  
"I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." She said over her shoulder. With a shake of her head she trotted down the stairs and across to the kitchen. Why was she even getting this guy anything? It's not like she knew him. For all she knew, he was waiting there to bash her brains out with a baseball bat, not to mention what the other two might do. of course, she didn't see a baseball bat, but that didn't mean he didn't have one. People were getting pretty tricky these days. She dumped some ice cubes in a bag and sighed. I'm really doing this because...because I can tell he's no threat to anyone but himself. It was almost like a vibe. Sealing the bag tightly, she headed back towards the front door. The three enforcers were still standing there quietly, if a little awkwardly. Anne slowly approached the doorway and silently handed the bag to Finn, who accepted it graciously. With one last look at then Anne quietly shut the door.  
Finn delicately held the ice pack to his nose and grinned. "Nice broad, ain't she?" Ratso shrugged noncommittally.  
"Hey, look at this!" Chow said, excitement creeping into his voice. He held up the mirror, which had come loose when Anne closed the door. The three enforcers huddled around the mirror, vying for space. The polished surface was clearly showing the girl's face, though slightly different...they couldn't quite put their fingers on it, though. The three looked at each other and grinned.  
"I think we found what we were looking for, guys."  
  
Anne leaned against the door, trying to listen through the thick wood, but not having much luck. She was picking up the vibes of the conversation, though, almost as if she could see the three guys. They had found something-what was that sposed to mean? She shook her head and slid the deadbolt into place. This was all just a bit freaky.  
Lys stood in the doorway of her bedroom, groggily rubbing her eyes. She looked at Anne curiously, then yawned. "Whas tha all 'bout?"   
"Salesmen." Anne said haughtily. Lys just shrugged.   
"Yeah? They were kinda weird." Lys yawned. You have no idea, Anne thought, watching her cousin shuffle back to bed.  
  
Fin  
  
Love it? Hate it? Asleep? You can send any questions or comments you have to ichiban_Cheshire_cat@yahoo.com. And any reviews you might have would be greatly appreciated ^_^ v.  
  
The next chapter: Chess, an epic battle of wits, the great equalizer. A great way to annoy ancient, evil dragons. Also, Uncle, Jackie Chan, and Jade (but most importantly, Uncle ^_~) will be making their premier debut in chapter two. Hurrah! 


End file.
